A New Dimension
by Dark Mage Zeru
Summary: An invention gone wrong leaves the whole Fairytail guild back in time and scattered in a new dimension. They now have to find a way to travel back while making some friends along the way. Rating may change


Chapter 1 

A/N: Time set: FT: After the GMG, there's no dragon festival and they returned to the bigger guild, Pokemon: Sinnoh Arc (I'm following Ash's Journey) and pretend after the League Ash, Brock and Dawn never parted but instead on the last episode where they depart this happens that prevents them from saying good bye.

**Hope you enjoy it Minna~ ^^**

* * *

It was a quite normal day in Fairytail, after about a week of them winning the GMG everything turned normal again. Natsu and Gray were fighting and soon the whole guild joined in too, Lucy was watching the guild fight, Juvia was watching her "Gray-sama" fight and Erza was ready to stop the fight when she had finished her Strawberry cake. What they don't notice is Levy in the Guild's library trying to create something,

"Uhh! This thing is so hard to make!" Levy groaned. "Especially when the guild's noises are distracting me from it, I wonder when Erza is going to stop it,"

"Need some help shrimp?" A voice from the second floor offered.

"Gajeel, I thought you were fighting with them?" Levy asked. "Erza stopped us a while ago cause Elfman stepped on her cake," He explained.

"What are you doing anyway?" He questioned to the half-made thing she was making.

"I'm making a Lacrima time machine, so the guild can watch the GMG again," Levy said.

"Hey that's cool, I want to see how I beat up that Shadow Dragon Slayer again, Gi-Hi," Gajeel boasted.

"Then help me! Please?" She begged. "Fine," He went down to the first floor and helped her. After hours and hours of making it, it was nighttime already.

"Thanks Gajeel! Tomorrow we can watch the GMG again! I'm so happy! THANK YOU!" Levy hugged him. "Yea, yea," He said but blushed a bit when she hugged him.

Levy yawned as she got off of him, "Tired shrimp?" Gajeel smirked. "Yea, building this thing was hard and reading the manual without my glasses made my eyes hurt, I should've got it back from Lu-Chan,"

"You live in Fairy Hills right? Its not that far," Then Gajeel did the unexpected, he carried Levy on his back and this caused Levy to shriek in surprise. "Gajeel! What in Mavis are you doing?" She blushed.

"You said you were tired so I'm offering to carry you, now shut up and rest,"

Then Gajeel went out of the Library and to Fairy Hills, he knew there wasn't many people left in the guild except the drunk ones so he didn't worry about it. He dropped Levy in front and left.

**_~The Next Day~_**

"Ohayou Minna!" Lucy greeted as she entered the guild. "There you are Lucy! Levy made something and she couldn't wait to show it to everyone, you were the only one who didn't show up yet now come on!" Natsu dragged.

"Okay now that everyone's here, I made a Lacrima Time Machine, if it works right it should take us back to the time of the GMG as holograms so we feel like we're there but in reality we're not even there, in short we can see them, they can't see us," Levy explained.

"Now I just turn on this switch and…" Levy turned it on and the machine made a loud noise.

BOOM! A portal came out of the machine, almost sucking everyone in. It swirled and a massive pull was created, everyone in the guild was holding on to something.

"LEVY! IS IT SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?" Master shouted to Levy. "NO! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO CALMLY TAKE US AWAY!" Levy answered.

"TURN IT OFF LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy shouted. "I CAN'T THE MACHINE DOESN'T HAVE AN OFF BUTTON!"

Those remarks caused the whole guild to scream out, "WHAT?!"

"LEVY FIND A WAY TO TURN IT OFF!" Natsu screamed. The portal was spinning faster and faster until the force became too much for some of the guild members.

"Happy, Charles, I can't hold my form much longer!" Lily said holding on to both exceeds. "No! Lily! We'll get sucked in if you return to your normal form!" Happy said. Then Lily returned back to his normal form and the three exceeds got sucked in the portal. "NO! HAPPY!" Natsu shouted.

"CHARLES!" Wendy screamed. "NEKO!" Gajeel shouted. Wendy lost her balance and went in as well. The guild shouted her name, "WENDY!" Surprisingly Romeo shouted the loudest and released his arms from the bar and into the portal. "ROMEO!" The guild shouted. Macao was about to release his arms but Wakaba held him.

Then with Levy's small body she wasn't able to hold much longer and got sucked in as well, followed by Gajeel, then Lucy went in as well, Natsu came after, then Lisanna, then Elfman and Mira, then Juvia, then Gray, then Erza, then the force became so hard that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen got sucked in too. Then the portal instantly stopped whirling and the machine broke into pieces leaving most of the remaining people to realize what just happened.

* * *

**Review~**


End file.
